The present invention relates to riveters, and more specifically relates to a dual-usage riveter which is suitable for setting rivets as well as rivnuts.
A variety of riveters have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These riveters are designed for a specific purposes, and therefore different riveters must be used for setting rivets and rivnuts.